Snap!
by super saiyan chibi chik
Summary: Goten wears a new accessory that Trunks knows there's a fun game for. Only problem is that Goten doesn't know how to play it so Trunks decides to show him personally! Yaoi!


**Author's note:** Well I got this idea after finding my old snap bands(I do nothing! I got them without knowing what they meant to some people! D:) and I thought it would be a good plot for a one shot!

**Pairing:** Trunks ✘ Goten (yaoi)

**Rating and Genre:** Rated M-Romance-lemon and my unladylike foul language! XD

**Summary:** Goten wears a new accessory that Trunks knows there's a fun game for. Only problem is that Goten doesn't know how to play it so Trunks decides to show him personally!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dbz unfortunately! D:

*This story is dedicated to my friend **amyartkitten** and esmeralda kitty cat AKA **crazylady**! Thanks for your help and patience with helping me with my other fanfics! :D you guys rock!

* * *

_**Snap!**_

* * *

Goten sat on the couch of his living room, taking quick glances at the clock. 5:03 p.m.

"Man Trunks, you sure know how to take your time!" Goten said to himself as he rested his chin on his open palm on the armrest. Earlier that day, Trunks and Goten agreed to work on a school project together. The project was due tomorrow but Trunks and Goten slacked off, only because they were best friends and thought sparring was funner than some stupid history project on the renaissance. 'Who gives a rat's ass about some damn knights and horses?!' was what Trunks said.

"Knock knock!" Trunks said as he opened the door and came into the room with a grin. Goten glared at him "What? I was busy helping my mom with-"

"Save it! You could have at least called but whatever, point is we need to hurry up with this project!" Goten said as pointed to a large poster board the lay on the table with markers around it.

"Fine fine, calm your pretty little face down, kay?" Trunks said with a smirk. Goten blushed a bit.

"D-don't call me pretty..." Goten said quietly as he kept his eyes down on the table. Trunks shrugged.

"What ever, not my fault you can't take compliments..." Trunks said as he playfully eyed Goten and then walked over to the table and took a seat. Goten hesitated but then took a seat as well, right next to Trunks, his face reddening more. Yes, it should be a bit obvious now that someone has a little crush on someone else! Guess who!

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Trunks asked, bored already.

"Well we've got the poster board, the pictures, and we have the information down on paper. All we gotta do is transfer it to the poster board and we're done!" Goten said with a smile. Trunks' face showed disinterest.

"Boooring! Let's go fight with Piccolo again!" Trunks suggested excitedly. Goten narrowed his eyes.

"See! This is why we, mostly you, haven't been able to do anything! The teacher had to give us an extra day to finish it! " Goten exclaimed. It's true. The teacher knew about Trunks' slacker personality and decided that they should be given a bit more time.

"Urgh! Goten, when did you become so boring?" Trunks complained. Goten ignored him and immediately began pasting pictures onto the poster board. Trunks watched the younger saiyan work.

"Oh thanks for offering to help, I really appreciate it..." Goten said sarcastically as he continued working. Trunks sighed.

"Okay, okay, geez!" Trunks replied as he snatched a picture out of Goten's hand and sloppily rubbed the glue stick on the back and slammed it on the poster board. Goten stared at the picture.

"It's upside down you dummy!" Goten yelled as he tried to carefully peel it off. Trunks took notice of his mistake and a smile formed on his face.

"Oh it is! Ha!" Trunks laughed. Goten managed to get the picture off without ruining it and immediately put it back on the poster board correctly.

"Hey Goten, what's that on your arm?" Trunks asked, taking notice of some small ridges on Goten's long sleeve. Goten looked down and pulled down the sleeve to show he had several thin bracelets. A pink one, an orange one, a clear one, a blue one, a glittery green one and a glittery blue one.

"Oh, these are some bracelets Pan gave me...she kinda wanted me to wear them so...I did..." Goten said casually. Trunks laughed again, almost uncontrollably this time.

"Whoa Goten, what the hell!" Trunks said in between laughs. Goten was now confused. What the hell was so damn funny?

"Hey! Hey! What are you laughing about!?" Goten demanded. Trunks stopped laughing for a second but locked his teary eyes with Goten's and burst out laughing again. "Hey Trunks!"

Trunks' laughs calmed down enough for him to talk again.

"Oh god Goten, you sure have changed!" Trunks said as he wiped a tear of laughter away and pet Goten on the head. Goten's cheeks reddened.

"W-what are you talking about?" Goten asked. Trunks immediately stopped and stared at Goten.

"Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded no. Trunks' eyes widened. "Well this is awkward..."

"Yeah, no kidding...but seriously, what was so funny!" Goten demanded. Trunks tried to keep a straight face but he just couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "TRUNKS!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just...how don't you know about snap?" Trunks asked with a smile. Goten tilted his head.

"Snap?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, it's a _'fun'_ game!" Trunks said as he smiled at his own joke.

"Wow, it is? Tell me about it Trunks! I wanna play!" Goten said excitedly.

"Wait, really?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Show me how to play!" Goten said.

_'He just said 'show', right? SHOW?'_ Trunks thought to himself.

"You sure you don't want me to explain?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm a visual learner! The teacher said so. It'd be better to show me how the game is played!" Goten said innocently. An idea formed in Trunks' head.

"You sure?" Trunks asked.

"Positive!" Goten replied. Trunks smirked.

"Ok, just remember, you said you wanted me to show you..." Trunks said as a smirked formed on his face. He examined Goten's arm, deciding which one he should show him with and then reached over and he wrapped his index finger around the glittery blue bracelet, pulling slightly on it.

"Let's start with this one, shall we?" Trunks said and with that, took a hard yank of the bracelet and snapped it right off Goten's arm.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Goten cried as Trunks held what used to be a bracelet, now resembling some thick string. He immediately snatched it out of Trunks' hand. "Pan's gonna cry you know!"

"Hey hey! You said you wanted me to show you!" Trunks said defensively. Goten pouted.

"Fine, show me! Just hurry!" Goten said a bit excitedly. "And it better be a fun game!" Trunks snickered.

"Oh it's fun alright!" Trunks said as he smiled to himself.

"Okay, now what? What happens after you break the bracelet!" Goten asked impatiently.

"Uh uh uh! It's snap the bracelet, snap!" Trunks said as he wagged a finger in front of Goten's face.

"Fine, what happens after you _'snap'_ the bracelet?" Goten asked. He was almost jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"This..." Trunks said and without warning, Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm, pulling him close for a mere second and then throwing him over his shoulder.

"T-trunks! What are you doing!" Goten stuttered nervously.

"Showing you how to play! I already told you!" Trunks complained. "Where can we play?"

"How about my room?" Goten suggested.

"Perfect!" Trunks said.

He then carried the younger teen down the hall into the last room, Goten's bedroom. He then let him fall on his bed. Trunks stood in front of the bed.

"Okay but this has gotta be quick though, we still need to work on the project, okay?" Goten said with a bit seriousness as he scooted to the edge of the bed, now sitting in front of Trunks.

"Oh of course!" Trunks said sarcastically. Goten smiled, not noticing the sarcasm in Trunks' voice.

"Okay, how do you play?" Goten asked.

"Like this..." Trunks said as he pushed Goten back on to his bed. He crawled on top of the younger saiyan, on hands and knees. Goten's heart raced. What kind of game was this anyway?

"Trunks, you are going to show me how to play, right? PLAY?" Goten asked nervously.

_'He-he's right on top of me! What is he doing?'_ Goten thought to himself as a light blush spread on his face. In a mere second, Goten felt himself turned on his stomach.

"Of course I'm going to show you how to play! And a good example is what you need to see..." Trunks whispered hotly into Goten's ear, then playfully licked it.

"Gah! W-what are you doing!" Goten cried with shock as he tried to wriggle out from under Trunks but Trunks pinned him down by his wrists.

"I'm setting the mood for the game!" Trunks laughed. "Now be quiet and pay close attention. You did say you were a visual learner..."

Goten gulped. He was going to learn something. He should have felt fear or nervousness but instead he felt curious and somewhat excited. He felt Trunks' hands trace down and pull off Goten's shirt. Trunks threw it off to side. Goten looked back at him and saw that he had begun to pull off his own shirt. He let out a quiet gasp of excitement when he saw this. Trunks then brought his lips to Goten's neck and gave him a few gentle kisses. Suddenly, he felt a hard pinch.

"Ouch!" Goten cried out. Trunks laughed. "You bit me!"

"Well I had to..." Trunks said as he dangled the pink snapped bracelet in front of Goten. His eyes widened.

_'When did he...'_ but Trunks had already resumed with the game instruction by tracing his hands over Goten's back, all the way down to his hips. Goten froze as he felt the hands make their way to the front of his pants and started to unfasten them. He didn't know what awaited him but it thrilled him. Feeling his pants come off, feeling Trunks' hands find his manhood. He let out a gasp of surprise as he felt something hard trail down his back and stop right on his bottom.

"...what are you...AAH!" Goten cried out as Trunks' rock hard erection plunged deeply into him. He reacted by gripping the sheets tightly as it entered him deeper and deeper. Pain and pleasure mixed into a great emotion that overwhelmed him. Without wait, Trunks started thrusting wildly into Goten, making the younger moan pleasurably in response.

"T-trunks!" Goten cried out as the drives into his body shook both him and the bed. He felt sweat coat his body, trickling down and dripping on the bed. The world around him spun. He still couldn't believe what was going on but he didn't stop to find out. After feeling something he never had, he didn't want the moment to end.

"What is it Goten?" Trunks said in between a few of his own moans.

"...harder, Trunks...harder!" Goten begged. Trunks didn't hesitate to comply. He trusted harder and faster into his friend. Pleasure overwhelmed him and he released his warm pearly white liquid into Goten's hole. Goten shuddered as he felt Trunks pull himself out, letting it drip down his soft skin. Trunks fell back and stayed sitting but Goten stayed in the position. He could hear himself panting, feel his heart beating, his body burning.

"...Goten..." Trunks finally broke the silence. Goten looked back at him and immediately sat down and pulled the shits over himself, embarrassed.

"Y-yeah..." Goten responded, blushing.

"How did you like the game?" Trunks asked casually.

"Well it's...it's different..." Goten replied, not knowing how to describe such a game. Trunks smiled.

"Would you consider playing with me again?" Trunks asked with a face that Goten couldn't say no to.

"...well um..." Goten stuttered.

"I'm the only person that's going to show you what the rest of these mean, okay?" Trunks said as he held Goten's arm the had the bracelets.

"Okay!" Goten heard himself say excitedly. Trunks chuckled at Goten's eagerness. Trunks caressed Goten's soft flawless face and brought his lips to his ear.

"I'll show you what the glittery green one means next..." Trunks whispered. Goten's face heated up but even with that, he nodded in agreement. Trunks smiled.

"But for now, I'll make do of this one..." Trunks said as he pulled on the orange bracelet, snapping it off Goten's arm and letting it fall on the bed. He then leaned forward and locked lips with his black haired friend. Goten pulled back for a second, catching his breath.

"-what about the project?" Goten cried.

"Screw it!" Trunks replied and smashed his lips against Gotens' once more.

-The end!

* * *

Yeah this is just straight up a fail! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! D:

I'm not the best at lemons so sorry! DX


End file.
